emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6915/6916 (15th July 2014)
"Hour-long episode. After passing out in pain, Andy admits to Katie his arm is getting worse and she takes him to get it checked out. Bernice is upset to learn the pair have been to the hospital together, but there's a further shock in store when she later sees them kissing; Priya discovers Jai already knows - and dislikes - Rakesh; and Ross is surprised to hear Donna's true feelings." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Priya is pleased that Rakesh would like to meet her again and nervously awaits his arrival. Laurel tries to ignore her doubts about moving the wedding forward. Eric picks up on Finn's sour mood recently and irritably sends him out to pick up sausages for the breakfasts. After passing out in pain, Andy admits to Katie that his arm is getting worse. Wanting to help, she takes Andy to the hospital, where the doctor tells him that his arm is now infected. Andy realises that by having missed some of his appointments, he could have made things worse. Chas tells James that Finn could be having an identity crisis after Finn opens up to her. Bernice is upset when she learns that Katie has accompanied Andy to the hospital. Chas tries to reassure Bernice over Andy and Katie when she finds her crying in the salon. Andy and Katie call in at the farm and Andy informs Moira that he has decided to accept Cain's settlement offer. Georgia invites Rakesh inside but is judgmental over everything he says. Once home, Andy thanks Katie for her support and an innocent hug soon becomes a kiss. However, they are unaware that Bernice is watching. James tries to get Finn to open up about what's bothering him. He tells him that his mother walking out just doesn't make sense and walks off when James refuses to say anything. When Ross refuses to talk to Donna, she pretends to arrest him for indecent exposure and bundles him into the police car. Priya apologises for her mother, but Rakesh tells her that he finds it refreshing that she speaks her mind. Checking nobody is around, Donna handcuffs Ross to the steering wheel and confesses that she likes him and needs him in her life. Priya and Rakesh's introduction seems a success, with even Georgia eventually warming to him, until a livid Jai turns up and orders him to get out. Priya learns that he knows Rakesh of old and they had a massive business disagreement years ago. Bernice flies at Katie in the street and tackles her to the floor in the street over her kiss with Andy. Finn, Chas and Andy break them up as Bernice hits her with Finn's sausages. Ross is surprised to hear Donna's true feelings and reluctantly agrees to keep their relationship secret as long as he stops giving him the brush off. She also gets him to agree to change his ways. Jai tries to warn Priya off Rakesh but she is adamant that she is going to continue to see him. Finn lets fly at Eric telling him he is fed up and goads him into firing him. Laurel asks Rhona to keep what she said about not being happy moving the wedding forward to herself. Moira contemplates the distance between her and Cain as he continues to be moody with her. Adam tells Ross that he knows he stole from the factory and tells him he wants in on his next job. Andy tells Katie that he was kidding himself with Bernice and that he wants to be with her. He tries to make her admit that she feels the same way and leaves him devastated when she says they have too much history for them to be anything other than friends. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *Shona Bryan - Laura Ainsworth *Dr Lane - Isobel Middleton Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Restaurant, kitchen and lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar and private hallway, Beer garden *Beauty & Bernice - Salon and treatment room *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway, kitchen and living room, front garden *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and rear hallway *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/stairs and living room, yard, garden and kitchen *Hotten General *Robblesfield Way *Unknown road Notes *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes